Chase
by Mini-Bot
Summary: Barricade and Bumblebee fluff.


_Short Barrcaide/Bumblebee fiction. _

**_Title: Chase_**

**_Author: Mini-Bot_**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **

"You'll never catch me, Cade!" Bumblebee yelled speeding down the desolate country road.

It was after dark, and a storm was fast approaching. Lightning strikes lit up the sky, and thunder was all that could be heard, besides the roar of car engines.

Bumblebee and Barricade had been at the game of chase for at least two earth hours. It was amazing to get away from their factions, and just have some alone time. Even if it was a childish game of chase. It amused Bumblebee, so Barricade went along with it.

Barricade sped up so he was right beside Bumblebee on the two lane road. Had this been a busier area he would have had a head on collision, for sure. He was paying little attention to what was in front of him, and more attention to the jovial mech beside him.

Bumblebee's camero mode was so sleek and beautiful. Barricade could just stare for hours at the sight, but Bumblebee wasn't interested in staring games.

Bumblebee swerved toward him knocking him out of his thoughts, and almost causing him to lose control.

"Aft." Barricade spat.

"You like it." Bumblebee retorted.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about it."

"Good, because it's the only thing you'll be seeing for miles," Bumblebee laughed evilly.

"Ah, come on! Can't we take a break? I'm tiiiiirrrred," Barricade whined hoping the mech would finally end the tedious game of chase.

"Fine. Next time you play two games with me!"

Bumblebee's wanting to play games all the time showed just how much of a youngster he still was at spark. Barricade liked that about him. The fact that he wasn't letting go of all the enjoyment life still had to offer. Even with a brutal war waging all around him. Barricade wished he could have that sort of joy all the time, too, but only in Bumblebee's presence could he relax and be himself. His true self. With the Decepticons he had to watch his back constantly. Never could tell when a 'Con would turn on a fellow 'Con just for the fun of it. Or, when a 'Con will let a secret get out that was meant to be private.

Bumblebee slowed his pace, then drove off the road into a field. Barricade followed closely behind. Both mechs came to a halt just as the rain drops started to fall. They transformed into robot mode. Barricade stood behind Bumblebee quietly, watching the water droplets drip down his chassis.

"Cade, I found a new place in the city that we could both meet at when we have free time to come see each other." Bumblebee commented turning to meet Barricade's gaze.

"We can't keep doing this, 'Bee." Barricade said trying to avoid the yellow mech's gaze. "We can't keep sneaking around. Sooner or later Megatron or Optimus will catch us. Then what? I couldn't bare the thought of.. of... Optimus punishing you for being with me... and Megatron... Primus, I couldn't imagine what he'd do to you... if..."

"That's not going to happen!" Bumblebee cut the black and white police cruiser off. "You don't know Optimus very well, do you? He's not going to hurt me, or let Megatron hurt me."

Barricade let a sigh escape from his intakes. "What if he's not there to protect you, 'Bee?"

"Then, you'll protect me, won't you?"

Barricade ran his claw down Bumblebee's cheek gently. "Of course. You are the only thing worth protecting." he replied wrapping his arms around Bumblebee and pulling him closer to him.

Bumblebee snuggled into his chest, feeling the warmth of his spark, pulsing gently against his chest plate. Bumblebee's mouth curled into a smile. He was content being there; being with Barricade; feeling Barricade's love. Barricade didn't want to ruin that, but he didn't want to endanger Bumblebee, either. He was everything to him, and if anything happened to him at the cost of their love Barricade wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He knew it had to end, if he wanted to keep Bumblebee alive.

"Bumblebee, I'm serious. We can't do this anymore." he tried again.

Bumblebee's smiled quickly changed into a frown. He pulled away from Barricade. "What are you talking about?"

"This. It can't go on."

Barricade had dreaded the day when he knew that this relationship would have to end, because of the war. So many times before, he had tried to quit Bumblebee, but 'Bee always did something to Barricade to make him crawl right back.

"What are you afraid of? Getting caught? You're a Decepticon, for Primus sake! You should love living on the wild side." Bumblebee shouted.

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you. I'm worried that someone is going to hurt you. I can't let that happen, 'Bee. If we're together you're in danger, but if you're with Optimus you're safe and protected. That's why this thing can't continue. I'm sorry." Barricade almost couldn't hide the pain in his words.

Bumblebee's face softened. "Oh, Barricade," he whispered. "You don't have to worry about me so much. I'm willing to risk my spark just to be with you. I couldn't survive without seeing you. You trying to kill me, huh?" Bumblebee questioned jokingly.

"Feh. No, I'm just trying to protect your little yellow aft. C'mere!"

Barricade grabbed the mech and pulled him down on top of him. He placed a soft kiss on top of his helm causing Bumblebee to react with a small, cute giggle.

"Don't do that to me, okay? I don't care how big of a risk I'm taking to be with you. I'm happy just the way it is. Although, I ido/i wish you could sleep in my berth with me every night. You could keep me warm. Ironhide keeps the base like thirty below zero, and my circuits get cold."

"You're so cute, 'Bee. Even when you're pouting like a protoform," Barricade said running his claws up and down Bumblebee's chest plate.

"Yes, you're _oh so cute_," a mech mocked.

Barricade and Bumblebee got to their feet quickly and surveyed the area for the intruder.

"Who said that? SHOW YOURSELF!" Barricade roared.

"Is that any way to greet your superior, Barricade?" an all too familiar voice retaliated.

"Starscream," Barricade muttered.

Bumblebee pushed himself into Barricade's embrace, and hid his face into his chest. Bumblebee was not a complete weakling, but an Autobot scout was no match for the Decepticon Second in Command.

The air commander came into Barricade's optic view. He was alone, and didn't appear to have any weapons drawn. However, Barricade knew Starscream all too well. He could flip at any moment.

Starscream stopped just a few feet in front of the two mechs. His mouth was curled into a devious sneer. With only his glowing optics and the lightning lighting up his face he looked like anyone's worst nightmare.

"Care to explain to me what is going on here?" Starscream questioned eyeing the two of them.

"What does it **_LOOK_** like?" Barricade challenged.

"It looks very suspicious to me. Almost like a naughty little spy bot is courting an Autobot, and possibly sharing valuable intel all in the name of _love._"

"No intel is being transmitted to or from. This is outside of factions, Starscream. Outside of the war. Besides, I'm off duty, so technically you have no authority over what I do or say."

"Actually, Barricade, you're wrong. So long as you wear the Decepticon symbol proudly you are under any Decepticon superior officer's command every moment of your miserable life. There is no such thing as "off duty" in our faction. I don't know how the wretched Autobots do it, but that's not how the 'Cons do it. If you wish to continue calling yourself a 'Con you will do as I command without question."

"Fine. I'll do anything, Starscream. What do you want?" Barricade asked coming over to the fellow Decepticon.

Starscream watched as Barricade fell to his knees in front of him. Begging him to keep the relationship with the Autobot a secret. He claims he would do _anything_. Why would a Decepticon risk everything for an Autobot? What was the thinking? Starscream let Barricade plead a little longer before saying, "Barricade, I simply don't care what you do, or who you do it with. It's not my business. I was simply having some much needed fun. If Megatron catches you it's your aft, not mine. I'm out of here to find another love stricken mech to torment until the point of begging and pleading." As he finished he turned and started to walk away from the two astounded mechs.

Barricade was quite surprised by the second in command's behavior. Normally, Starscream would use any mech's secrets as leverage to get on Megatron's good side. Barricade concluded that Starscream was either lying, or in a very good mood. He hoped the latter, but either choice was possible. He followed after Starscream to talk to him alone.

"Starscream, wait", Barricade shouted catching up to him.

Starscream whirled around to face the mech as he stopped beside him. "What?"

"Why?" Barricade inquired.

"Why? Because, I like you. I like you better than most of the mechs in our _grand and glorious_ army. You're not afraid to be yourself, even with the risks. It reminds me a lot of myself," Starscream responded.

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Don't thank me, traitor! This doesn't mean we're friends, or anything," Starscream snarled.

"It just means I can count on you to not rat me out to Megatron?"

"I guess. I make no promises, as one day it might work to my benefit. However, for now your secret is safe with me." Starscream finished before transforming into his F-22 alternate mode, and blasting away.

Barricade smirked to himself, as he watched Starscream fly away. "He isn't a complete aft, after all." he mumbled to himself.

"Barricade, is everything alright?" Bumblebee asked coming over to him cautiously.

"Yeah, everything's fine, 'Bee. Just fine."


End file.
